


Averse Benefits

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a Heroes kink meme prompt for Noah and Sylar getting hit by a special's ability that amps up arousal to the point where it is actually physically dangerous while they're working together at the Company. They help each other out because they know there's no better option, but are constantly insulting and mocking each other the entire time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Averse Benefits

They had been after the guy for three exhausting days before they finally bagged him.

Noah was tired of Sy- sorry, _Gabriel's_ snarky comments and Gabriel was tired of stick-in-the-mud-Bennet and all of his boring rules.

Unfortunately, they had one more night together before they could get back to Primatech so back to the shitty motel they went.

At least they could each get in a shower and try to get some sleep at last.

But suddenly the rental car felt stiflingly hot. Even with the windows rolled down, so they rolled them back up, blasted the AC, shifted uncomfortably in their seats, tugged at their ties, pulled off their jackets. Maybe some sort of freak heat wave?

Noah was driving and sped up to try to get to the motel as fast as humanly possible. Not only was it too hot, but his pants were to tight.

He glanced over at Gabriel and noticed a distinctive bulge in his pants as well. What was that special's ability again?

Neither of them were willing to voice the discomfort they were in. But it was becoming quite obvious as they were both sweating and trying to move awkwardly in the constricting space of the small car.

Noah didn't think they'd ever make it to the motel, but finally they did and they practically fell out of the car, tripping over themselves and each other to get inside.

Gabriel collapsed onto one of the beds face first, writhing against the mattress.

"Oh, no. No. You are not going to do that in front of me," Noah was disgusted and helplessly turned on at the same time.

"Believe me, I don't want to do anything in front of you," the younger man spat out, but he was breathless and he could see the tent in Bennet's trousers. Gross. Why in the fuck did he itch to touch it?

It was getting to a point where they were actually in pain and Noah recalled that the special they had captured had some sort of power over emotions and maybe it could be a hormonal reaction? They both seemed to be suffering and he wasn't sure how bad it would get.

Gabriel was moaning feverishly and Noah struggled to maintain his professional demeanor, placing a hand over the other's forehead, assessing the situation. He was burning up. Well, they both were. The clothes would have to come off.

"No... what the fuck are you doing, Bennet? Get off of me..." Gabriel pushed at Noah's hands as he removed his clothes for him.

"I don't like it anymore than you do. But I'm actually concerned about your health here," his own cock was throbbing as he got the last of the other man's clothing off of him, revealing a very thick, swollen member that Noah had to force himself not to stroke.

"Stop looking at my junk, Bennet. You old pevert," he snarled but his hips twitched towards Noah's hands, belying his words.

"Don't flatter yourself," Noah frowned as he peeled off his own clothes. It was getting harder and harder to maintain control and if Gabriel was in as much pain as he was, they were in trouble. And it certainly appeared that he was.

Gabriel was lying on his back with his eyes closed, straining not to touch himself in front of Noah and Noah stood over him, feeling faint with the unnatural arousal that was coursing through him.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to have to help each other out here..."

"You wish, Bennet."

Noah lay down beside him, not afraid to be the one to start this... whatever it was. If they didn't help each other out, who knows what would happen to them.

"Just try to relax. We don't have a choice here," still, he wasn't exactly eager to touch the other man's private bits either.

It was getting worse. Each of their naked bodies were slick with sweat and practically shaking from being so overly aroused. Noah reached down to stroke himself, hoping to feel even just a little relief and found he was already steadily leaking.

Gabriel tried to ignore what he could see from the corner of his eye, but his own erection was aching for some attention and even though the thought of Bennet touching himself should be disgusting... it really wasn't. He slowly slid his hand down, gripping himself tightly, fingers already wet from one quick stroke.

Without thinking, they turned, facing each other, the room clouded a haze to them both.

"This is the worst business trip I've ever had. And I've had my share of bad ones."

"Shut up and fuck me already."

"I wouldn't fuck you if you were the last person on earth."

"Thank fuck for that."

But their statements trailed off into groans and sighs as their cocks slid heavily against one another, hot and slippery with their combined fluids.

"Oh, fuck... Bennet..."

"Shhhh... I'm trying to pretend you're someone else."

Eyes squeezed shut, it almost worked but there were constant reminders. His scent for one, the hair on his arms, obvious. The sounds of his moans certainly couldn't be anyone else's.

"Like I really want to be seeing your wrinkled old body."

Noah growled and reached between them, yanking on both their throbbing lengths together, roughly. Gabriel sputtered and choked out a strangled cry as he came over Bennet's fingers.

"Great. Maybe now you can start getting back to normal," Noah rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

But he was far from 'normal'. Somehow, he was still hard, still aching and he wanted to make Noah come more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. He quickly moved down the bed, licking up the other man's cock, tonguing over the head and slurping him up in one strangely erotic movement.

Noah thrust into his mouth jerkily, coming without warning and making a mess of the bedsheets as Gabriel jumped out of the way.

"That was disgusting."

"You're the one who put my dick in your mouth. It was not my idea."

"Fine," Gabriel growled and pressed against Noah again, though he couldn't for the life of him explain why. He just needed the friction of the other man against him. And Noah was sure coming back fast for a middle aged man.

"Just..." he wanted to tell him to stop touching him but he was helpless to the feeling.

Noah pushed him over onto his side, sliding his cock over Gabriel's ass and the younger man let out an obscene moan.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a hooker,"

"Fuck you, asshole."

"I intend to."

Noah pressed into him slowly, gasping at the tight pressure, already on the brink of losing it again.

Gabriel shuddered and started stroking himself as Bennet pumped into him slowly.

"Hurry it up, old man. I really don't want to make a night of it."

As Noah sped up his movements, so did Gabriel. Hand moving in time with Noah's thrusts, faster and faster as he felt the tip of his cock hit that pleasurable spot deep inside him again and again. He let out a shout as he came, over his own fingers this time, pulling Bennet over with him with a hoarse cry before pulling out and sprawling back across the bed.

"God, I hope that's all over."

"Let's never, ever speak of this again. Ever."


End file.
